Coure moi après si je t'attrape
by ptit-gateau
Summary: Dernières vacances d'été avant de partir à la fac, le soleil tape dur, rend les gens complètement fous et pousse les jeunes à se révéler.
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc ma première fanfic postée. Au départ, je voulais faire un one shot, finalement je l'ai transformé en two shots.  
Le blabla habituel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, de toute façon qui me croirait ?  
J'espère des critiques, des commentaires, que je puisses m'améliorer.

* * *

COURE MOI APRES SI JE T'ATRAPPE

Ils s'aimaient. Elle le savait, il le savait. Mais pour ne pas briser l'équilibre de leur famille, ils se taisaient. Pour ne pas perturber l'arrivée de leur petit frère commun, ils continuaient de se détester. Mais plus l'approche de la fin des vacances d'été approchait, et avec elle, leur départ à Queens, plus ils avaient du mal à se retenir. Les regards tendres étaient fréquents, les gestes plus agréables, les mots plus civilisés. Un autre jeu avait commencé entre eux.

-Je sors avec Phil, ce soir, déclara Casey, à l'heure du déjeuner.

Les adultes acquiescèrent, la plus jeune commençait ses blagues à l'encontre du couple, ceux du milieu n'en avaient rien à faire. La seule réaction qu'y intéressait Casey était celle de son demi-frère. Le nez plongé dans son bol de céréales, il n'avait pas levé la tête d'un yota, mais la jeune femme avait bien vu qu'il avait arrêté de mâcher pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu devrais l'inviter à diner un de ces soirs. Il m'a l'air d'être un très gentil garçon, dit sa mère, alors qu'elle faisait la cuisine avec ses filles.

-Il l'est. Mais le mieux, c'est son sourire. Je n'avais jamais vu un aussi beau sourire, ajouta la brune les yeux dans le vague.

Nora rigola et quelqu'un derrière elles claqua la porte d'un placard. Derek était venu prendre un verre avait entendu la conversation. Il jeta un regard noir à Casey qui répliqua par un doux sourire.

-Bon, j'accompagne Marti au centre aéré cet après midi. Tu n'auras pas à le faire, dit la mère en tirant une petite fille hurlante par la main. Ca te laissera plus de temps pour te préparer, ajouta-t-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

-Nora claqua la porte en essayant de calmer la petite Venturi et Casey se précipita dans les escaliers en scandant le nom de sa sœur. Dans le couloir, elle bouscula Edwin qui sortait de la salle de bain, et fini par arriver dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Lizzie, il faut que tu m'aides pour me préparer. Va dans ma chambre, sélectionne toutes les tenues qui pourraient aller et rejoint moi dans la salle de bain.

C'est sans attendre la réponse de Lizzie qu'elle partit de nouveau en courant. Quant à la petite, elle soupira encore une fois, elle savait la vérité à propos de Phil et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point d'être obligé de faire tout ça. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix avec Casey. Elle alla donc devant son armoire et resta glacée d'horreur devant ce qu'elle contenait. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne contenait pas. Autrement dit, elle était entièrement vide.

Quand Casey apprit la nouvelle, elle ne prit pas la peine de se rincer les cheveux et c'est en serviette et moussante qu'elle tambourina à la porte de Derek.

-De-rek ! Ouvre-moi, espèce de sous développé du bulbe ! Ignoble personnage !

-Quelles insultes percutantes, ma chère Casey. Laisse moi deviner, ça t'a prit une semaine pour les trouver, ricana le garçon quand il ouvrit la porte.

Elle le bouscula pour pouvoir entrer et le fixa du regard le plus meurtrier de son répertoire, tandis que Derek tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid devant une Casey en serviette et ruisselante.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Rends moi mes fringues, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir inventer ?

Casey regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait trouver.

-Sinon je me roule dans tes draps !

Alors ça, pour être une menace, c'était une sacré menace. Avec un sourire avenant, Derek cacha sa surprise et son incompréhension.

-Mais je t'en pris, fais toi plaisir, dit-il espérant la déstabiliser.

Casey s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, elle avait formulé sa phrase dans ce but. C'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle s'approcha du lit, souleva le drap… et essuya convenablement ses cheveux sur le matelas et l'oreiller. Le regard appréciateur de Derek se changea rapidement à celui d'horrifié.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Sous mon bureau, capitula-t-il.

Casey récupéra ses biens et sortit, la tête haute. A peine la porte fermée, elle se remit à respirer normalement et à rougir comme la jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle était il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle aurait adoré se rouler dans ses bras. Dans le même sens que ce qu'il avait compris.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Derek se battit avec Marti pour aller ouvrir. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la porte et c'est ensemble qu'ils découvrir Phil. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand pour un garçon de 18 ans, il était brun, avec de chauds yeux marron et un sourire à se rouler par terre. Même Derek le reconnut involontairement. Marti le fit entrer immédiatement, pendant que son frère imaginait 1001 façons de lui faire ravaler ce sourire qui charmait autant Casey.

Cette dernière descendit les escaliers avant que Derek ait pu dire un mot. Les deux hommes présents à ce moment là la regardèrent s'avancer. Sa tenue était simple, une jupe et des talons noirs avec un débardeur blanc ajusté. Ce qui la rendait magnifique, c'était simplement le fait que son bonheur était peint sur son visage. En les voyant l'attendre en bas des escaliers, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle serra son cavalier d'un soir dans ses bras tout en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. Nora arriva à ce moment là, et Casey put faire les présentations. Apparemment, la mère fut elle aussi subjuguée par le sourire du nouveau venu, elle les suivit jusqu'à la porte, pour les regarder monter dans la voiture.

Casey et Phil marchaient main dans la main vers le cinéma, quand soudain une blonde se jeta sur le garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Hey, Keely, je suis là moi aussi. Et d'ailleurs, pourrais-tu éviter ce genre de démonstration en public avec ton copain. Tu me l'as prêté pour la soirée, je te rappelle.

La blonde se décolla et regarda Casey avec une petite moue adorable.

-Mais il me manquait tellement. Et puis, je suis très jalouse. Je n'allais pas le laisser te tenir la main toute la soirée quand tu ressembles à ça ! dit-elle en la montrant du doigt.

Tous les 3 rigolèrent joyeusement et se dirigèrent vers les salles. Pendant que Phil payait les places, les deux amies discutaient.

-Alors ? Comment il a réagit ?

-Plutôt bien, je pense. Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a faite quand j'ai pris Phil dans mes bras. C'était incroyable.

-Sa tête ou les bras de mon chéri ? demanda la blonde, suspicieuse.

-Mais – tu vas dire que c'est parce que je suis un mec – mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble, demanda Phil, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa blonde. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, ça devrait être suffisant.

Casey soupira, certes, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il y avait d'autres problèmes à prendre en compte. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et le petit trio s'engouffra dans une salle.

Pendant ce temps, Derek ruminait encore dans son coin. Au début, il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres garçons, qu'elle avait simplement dit ça pour le faire enrager, mais à présent il était vraiment inquiet. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, ils n'allaient pas vivre dans cette situation le reste de leur vie.

Calé dans son fauteuil, il avait pris une pose détendue pour attendre Sam et Ralph. Lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent, il se leva d'un bond et les poussa jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Casey sors avec un mec ! cria-t-il, une fois la porte fermé.

Il tenta de reprendre son calme devant les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour les faire rompre ?

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils rompent ? Tu comptes te mettre avec elle après ça ? demanda Sam.

-Non, mais…, commença Derek.

-Si elle est heureuse, tu devrais la laisser tranquille, ajouta Ralph.

-Oui, mais…, recommença Derek avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit encore humide. Vous avez raison. En plus, il a l'air bien, comme mec. Le pire, c'est que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas les séparer. Ce mec a un sourire qui pardonnerait le diable.

-Tu parles de Phil ? demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés.

-Ah ouais, même moi, j'ai remarqué son sourire à ce gars. Heureusement qu'il a une copine, sinon on aurait plus aucune chance, ajouta Ralph.

Il y eut un grand blanc dans la chambre…

-Attends, ce mec a une copine et il sort avec Casey ? s'inquiéta Ralph.

Derek partit dans un fou-rire monstre, il venait de comprendre. Casey voulait simplement le rendre jaloux, et ça avait parfaitement bien marché. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, celle-ci.

Phil venait de déposer Casey et repartait retrouver Keely. L'ainée des MacDonald fit en sorte de mettre sur son visage le sourire qui dit « je viens de passer la soirée la plus formidable de ma vie, je crois que je suis amoureuse » avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre son sourire. Assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Derek la fixait sombrement. Casey paniqua, quelqu'un avait du être blessé. Sa panique augmenta lorsque Derek la prit dans ses bras. Tellement anxieuse, elle ne pensa même pas à profiter du moment, contrairement à l'autre partie.

-Casey, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui, mais…

Ok, là, elle flippait totalement. Elle avait envie de lui hurler de cracher le morceau mais aucun son ne sortait. Derek la repoussa par les épaules et prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Il lui mit une photo dans les mains. Il s'agissait de Keely et Phil en pleine séance de bizoutage pendant une soirée un peu arrosée.

-Il sort avec une fille depuis 2 ans maintenant, déclara Derek comme ci ça lui arrachait le cœur.

Casey ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était à la fois soulagée que ce ne soit que ça, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle avait espéré pouvoir le faire rager un peu plus avec Phil.

-Oh ! J'y crois pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Moi qui lui faisais confiance ! Je suis sure qu'il a une bonne explication.

-Donc, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non, mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir avec un mec casé.

-C'est fou les informations qu'on trouve sur Facebook, dit-il en lui tendant une autre photo.

Casey blêmit, sur celle-ci on les voyait tous les trois, bras dessus-bras dessous. Derek, quant à lui, partit de nouveau dans un fou rire. Deux en une soirée, il avait passé une bonne journée.

-Allez, je te laisse te remettre de ta soirée… romantique.

Casey sortit lentement de son sommeil et les yeux encore rêveur, elle soupira en pensant à Derek. Elle en avait marre de cette situation, elle avait bien essayé de sortir avec d'autres garçons mais aucun ne tenait la comparaison. Son regard tomba sur son réveil, 11h45. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait dormi 3 heures de plus que d'habitude. Même pendant les vacances, elle n'aimait pas se lever trop tard, elle avait l'impression de perdre sa journée.

C'est donc à toute vitesse qu'elle se doucha, s'habilla, se coiffa, pour descendre dans une cuisine on ne peut plus vide. Elle remarqua un mot sur le comptoir.

_Ma chérie_

_J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu dormais si profondément que j'ai du abandonner_

_Edwin et Lizzie sont chez des amis et ne reviennent que demain, Marti est déjà au centre aéré._

_Je vais faire du shopping pour le bébé, puis faire un tour à la maternité, je rentrerais un peu tard._

_Je crois que Derek compte sortir dans la journée. N'hésite pas à inviter Emily._

_Bise, à ce soir_

Elle était toute seule. Pour toute une journée. Toute seule sans Derek.

Elle grignota un croissant, avant de remonter à l'étage et d'entrer dans la chambre de Derek. Sans hésitation, elle ouvrit son placard – après tout il ne s'était pas gêné lui – et sortit son maillot de hockey. Elle le porta à son nez et remplit ses poumons de son odeur, un mélange de sueur, de menthe et de son odeur à lui, indéfinissable. Elle se mit à sourire comme une idiote et une envie lui serra le cœur. Après tout, il ne devait pas rentrer avant ce soir… Elle se déshabilla donc, gardant seulement ses sous-vêtements et enfila le maillot. Lui arrivant juste sous les fesses, elle hésita à mettre un short. Et puis zut, elle était chez elle tout de même.

Elle prit des CDs dans les deux chambres et redescendit dans le salon. Pendant plus de deux heures, elle dansa sur le rock de Derek, alternant avec sa musique pop. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus retrouvée seule. Elle adorait Emily, mais elle n'aurait pas pu se lâcher comme à ce moment, si elle était venue. A la fin d'un album, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et lança « Dirty Dancing : Havana Night ». Mais elle ne vit pas beaucoup du film, elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le trio habituel. Les garçons étaient éreintés, le nouveau copain d'Emily, un français, avait insisté pour leur apprendre le rugby. Ils étaient courbaturés et trempés de sueur. Ils foncèrent à la cuisine pour se rafraichir.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'on investisse dans une piscine, souffla Derek.

-C'est une idée ça. Ca vous tente ? D'aller à celle de la ville, je veux dire, proposa Ralph.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Sam.

-Je vais chercher Casey.

Devant les regards amusés de ses meilleurs amis, il chercha à se justifier

-Elle doit cramer dans cette maison, et puis il y aura surement Emily

Et il monta à la recherche de sa demi-sœur. C'est à ce moment que Casey se mit sur le ventre, tout en faisant tomber la télécommande sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit, les deux amis entrèrent dans le salon et ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la jeune femme endormie. Ils matèrent sans pudeur les longues jambes nues qui se présentaient à eux quand Derek revint, les vêtements de Casey à la main.

-Hey, j'ai trouvé ses vêtements dans ma chambre, elle n'est pas en haut par contre.

Il remarqua enfin les étranges regards qu'ils posaient tous sur le canapé, et quand il vit Casey à son tour, son cœur faillit s'arrêter pour de bon. Réagissant au quart de tour, il la couvrit du plaid qui se trouvait sur son fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Sortez les mecs, on ira à la piscine une prochaine fois, s'énerva Derek.

Les deux amis ne discutèrent pas et sortirent rapidement, Sam n'oublia pas de lâcher une phrase. « Pas de bêtises ». Il allait essayer…

Casey s'étira longuement et lentement. Quand elle revint entièrement à elle, elle se demanda comment la couverture avait pu arriver sur elle. Avait-elle eut froid à ce point ? Elle obtint sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Derek la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il arriva dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. Ce fut au tour de son cœur de rater un battement, il sortait de la douche, une serviette sur sa nuque et en guise de vêtement, un unique pantalon de jogging. Ignorant comment décoller ses yeux de son torse, Casey voulu lui demander d'où venait l'énorme bleu qu'il avait sur les côtes, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur semblaient des heures, ils s'observèrent mutuellement, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Finalement ce fut lui qui coupa ce silence pesant.

-J'ai retrouvé tes fringues dans ma chambre.

Cette simple phrase lui rappela qu'elle portait sa tenue de hockey et son premier réflexe fut de se justifier.

-J'avais besoin d'un vêtement pour faire le ménage, je me suis dit qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins crasseux, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

-Tu as bien fait. C'est comme moi, finalement. J'avais besoin d'une brosse à dent pour nettoyer les toilettes. Tu devines laquelle j'ai prise ? ricana l'ainé des Venturi.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Casey se lança à sa poursuite et s'engagea une course poursuite à travers toute la maison. Et comme si quelqu'un l'avait posé à cet endroit précis, la jeune femme trébucha sur un jouet de Marti et tomba droit dans les bras de Derek. Electrocutée par son étreinte, Casey le repoussa et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient été idiots, ils avaient inconsciemment interdit toute forme de relation plus qu'amical entre eux pour leur famille et avoir commencé ce jeu idiot avait été une idée idiote. Ils devaient se reprendre, à commencer par elle. Elle enleva le maillot et alla le déposer dans sa chambre. Elle se vêtit d'un pantalon de jogging difforme et d'un T-shirt trois fois trop large pour elle –un cadeau de son père… De sa chambre, elle entendit le téléphone sonner et Derek répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'appela. Au départ, elle refusa de répondre, mais au vu de son insistance, elle ne put que le rejoindre.

-Nora est…

Il suspendit sa phrase en la voyant arriver. Son visage était fermé et n'exprimait plus les émotions qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt. Il se reprit

-Nora est à la maternité. Le travail a commencé, mais comme c'est un mois plus tôt, cela risque de mettre du temps. Il y a aussi une histoire de col pas encore ouvert. Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est. Par contre, il faut que tu ailles chercher Marti.

-D'accord. Derek ?

-Mmmh.

-J'ai remis ton maillot sur ton lit, je n'aurais pas du le prendre. Je ne te prendrais plus tes affaires dorénavant, fais en sorte de faire la même chose. Je vais chercher notre sœur, dit-elle, en accentuant le « notre ».

Derek comprit le message. Ils avaient été trop loin, ils devaient se reprendre. La naissance de ce petit frère commun arrivait pile au bon moment pour les ramener à la raison. Derek opina du chef et la laissa partir.

* * *

Voila, voila ! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc la fin de ma première fanfic !

* * *

Il était malheureux. Il avait toujours su que ça se finirait de cette manière, mais pas aussi vite, alors qu'elle lui en avait fait voir autant, ou pas assez… Il devait se changer les idées. Les parents en avaient pour la nuit, son père ne quitterait pas sa femme avant d'être sûr que la mère et le bébé aillent bien. Les petits étaient absents. Il se jeta sur le téléphone.

Casey avait été retenu au centre aéré, Marti ayant été mêlé à une bagarre, la directrice les avait retenues plus longtemps que prévu. A dire vrai, 2 heures de plus. Casey, déjà sur les nerfs, s'était presque jetée à la gorge de cette femme insensée. Comment une petite fille de l'âge de Marti aurait pu mettre la raclée du siècle à trois garçons de deux ans plus âgés ? Elles avaient réussies à échapper aux griffes de la mégère lorsque la future étudiante avait expliqué la raison de sa présence, et non celle de sa mère. Marti était surexcitée de voir sa nouvelle poupée, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas très bien compris le concept de nouveau né. Elle gigotait sur le siège arrière, son œil au beurre noir ne la gênant pas le moins du monde. Son excitation grimpa d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit tous ces jeunes entrer dans sa maison en tenant nourriture et boissons. A l'inverse de Casey. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer le prénom de son demi-frère sur un ton de désespoir sans fond.

Casey se fraya un chemin à travers les fêtards en jouant des coudes à la recherche de l'organisateur. Et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle pria pour ne l'avoir jamais trouvé. Il dansait avec une fille du lycée, dans une classe inférieur, entièrement collé contre elle, ses mains plongées allègrement sous un chemisier déjà transparent. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, elle l'avait attrapé par le T-shirt et l'avait tiré jusque dans la cuisine, un peu moins peuplé, sans écouter les protestations de la fille et du garçon.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla-t-elle, en se mettant face à lui.

-C'est pas compliqué. Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle aux mecs, on s'est mis d'accord. Il faut fêter l'arrivée du petit bout d'chou, lui expliqua-t-il déjà bien « joyeux ». Tu es d'accord ? Après tout c'est pour notre nouveau petit frère, ajouta-t-il, accentuant à son tour le pronom possessif.

Casey déglutit. En posant la question, elle ne pensait plus à la fête en réalité, mais Derek avait raison. De plus, il avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Pour une fois. Il était passé à autre chose.

-Allez, décoince-toi un peu, grande sœur de mon cœur.

Casey eu le souffle court quelques dixièmes de secondes… « De mon cœur »… Une seconde…

-Depuis quand je suis ta grande sœur ? lui demanda-t-elle, presque vexée.

-Ecoute, si on doit être frère et sœur, il est absolument hors de question que je sois plus vieux que toi. De toute façon tu agis déjà comme une vieille alors… Smarti ? Mais c'est quoi ce coquard ? cria-t-il en bousculant Casey pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Je me suis battue avec 3 grands, mais yen a un qui m'a fait mal, dit-elle de sa toute petite voix de souris.

-Tu as gagné, j'espère ?

-Oui ! J'ai fait tout comme tu m'as appris ! lança-t-elle, toute fière.

Evidemment. Derek. Encore Derek, toujours Derek ! Ce dernier, fou de joie, lança sa sœur en l'air et la posant sur ses épaules l'emmena faire un tour d'honneur au milieu de tous ces adolescents qui s'inclinaient respectueusement en rigolant.

-Et bien, Casey ? Tu ne vas pas faire la fête habillée comme ça, quand même ?

Derrière elle venait d'apparaître Emily et son français de copain, Casey regarda ce qu'elle portait et s'aperçue qu'elle portait encore les vêtements flasques et hideux qu'elle avait mis pour bien montrer à Derek que leur petit jeu de séduction était bel et bien terminé. Il avait compris, elle pouvait passer à autre chose elle aussi.

-Je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Et elle mit à profit ces 10 minutes pour se refaire un nouveau look. Son maquillage ultra foncé mettait en avant ses jolis yeux bleus. Sa jupe écossaise rouge frisait l'indécence, son haut mettait en valeur son décolleté pigeonnant. Sa chevelure gonflée à coup de produits chimiques la faisait ressembler à une lionne. Tous les hommes présents dévoraient des yeux cette nouvelle Casey.

Emily s'approcha discrètement.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

-Comment ça ? Il s'amuse, j'en ai parfaitement le droit moi aussi. Au pire, on a qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

-L'alcool ? Quel alcool ? Tu es aussi sobre que, que… Tu ne bois pas quoi !

-Vraiment ?

Et elle attrapa deux verres de bière qu'elle avala goulument, d'un trait, réprimant un rot disgracieux à la fin du second verre. Pierre, le copain d'Emily, voulu la retenir quand elle se jeta au milieu d'une foule de garçons, mais la meilleure amie le retint.

-Laisse-la. Elle est triste, il faut qu'elle se change les idées. Mais on va garder un œil sur elle au cas où.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Un soi disant petit frère observait la jeune femme d'un regard mauvais. Comme Emily l'avait prédit, Casey passa la soirée à se changer les idées avec les plus de garçons possibles. Elle riait à gorge déployée, n'hésitait pas à les toucher, que ce soit les bras ou les cheveux, offrait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine et avalait verre sur verre. Derek contemplait la scène, impuissant. Jusqu'au moment, où il vit un de ces garçons s'approcher dans un but plus qu'évident. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il attrapa le mec par le bras et lui envoya son plus puissant crocher du droit qu'il avait en magasin dans la mâchoire.

Le jeune homme tomba au sol et avant qu'il ait pu répliquer par la violence, Casey lui retourna son coup avec une extrême violence.

Immédiatement, les éclats de voix diminuèrent et toute l'attention se tourna vers leurs hôtes. Après quelques secondes de silence, sans se concerter, tous les invités décidèrent que la soirée était terminée. Les disputes Venturi-McDonald étaient célèbres dans le lycée pour leur férocité. La maison se vida rapidement, laissant Emily, Pierre, Marti, Casey et Derek. Emily pris la petite par la main et monta la coucher malgré ses vives protestations. Maintenant que le silence était total, ils purent tous deux laisser libre court à leur colère.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il ne faisait rien de mal !

-Tu déconnes j'espère ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ont les mecs dans la tête quand ils te voient fringuée de la sorte ? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu les sors d'où, tes fringues de salope ?

-Salope ?

La colère avait un peu dissipé les effets de l'alcool (impossible, je sais) et à la première insulte, Casey avait bien compris qu'elle avait été allé trop loin, ce n'était pas son genre de se conduire comme ça. Et malgré son envie de se défendre verbalement, elle le laissa se défouler sur elle à sa guise. Ca ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, cela ne servirait à rien d'envenimer les choses.

-Evidemment ! C'est quoi cette jupe et ce T-shirt ? Tu ne porterais rien, ça serait pareil. On dirait qu'en réalité tu nous avais bien caché ton jeu. On te prenait tous pour une petite sainte nitouche, mais finalement tu es une belle garce !

Son visage devenait rouge sous la colère, il n'entendait même plus ce qu'il disait. Il voulait simplement lui faire mal de la même façon qu'elle l'avait blessé en se dévoilant à tous ces hommes à la fois. Il ne vit pas les yeux bleus larmoyants et continua sa diatribe en haussant davantage la voix.

-J'ai bien compris le message que tu voulais faire passer. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'exposer de la sorte. Tu sais quoi, j'ai même pas envie d'être ton frère, tu n'es qu'une garce sans cœur et j'espère bien que tu finiras avec un alcoolique violent à tendance zoophile.

Cette fois, il vit la larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille. Certes, elle encaissait sans rien dire, certes elle avait trop joué avec le feu. Il n'empêche que ça la blessait, il n'empêche qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose. Derek se calma, du moins les cris cessèrent, mais il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il se rabattit sur un vase qu'il jeta aux pieds de Casey.

Il venait de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il lui avait dit, de son hypocrisie et de sa tristesse. Sans lui adresser un regard, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les trois jeunes purent entendre une porte claquer, puis plus rien. Emily voulu prendre son amie dans ses bras, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha d'un simple geste de la main.

-Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez m'aider à ranger la maison, je ne voudrais pas que les parents rentrent dans une pagaille pareil.

Le couple acquiesça et tous les trois se mirent à ranger. Du moins, Emily et son homme, puisqu'une fois le travail fini, Casey en était encore à ramasser les morceaux de vase cassé.

-Casey, sauf si tu veux que je reste, je pense que je vais y aller.

-Bien sur, excuse-moi. Demain, tu pars visiter ton campus, c'est ça ?

-Je peux reporter à plus tard, si tu veux.

-Non, pas question. Allez-y. Il ne sortira pas de sa chambre avant demain soir, tel que je le connais. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Les amis s'embrassèrent et rapidement Casey se retrouva toute seule. Ne supportant plus la tension accumulée dans cette pièce, elle se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver Derek allongé dans son lit. Elle crut d'abord qu'il était là pour continuer son sermon, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Elle hésita à aller dormir ailleurs, puis elle se rappela de la fille du début de la soirée. Elle aussi, elle avait envie de sentir ses mains sur son corps. Alors elle s'allongea à côté de lui, le regarda pendant de longues minutes. Il était plus beau endormi qu'en colère. Elle passa ses doigts au-dessus de son visage, sans jamais le toucher, caressa son épaule par frôlement, arrêta sa main au-dessus de son bras. Hésita un peu, puis pris la main du jeune homme qu'elle posa sur sa taille. En remontant légèrement son T-shirt, elle fit glisser deux de ses doigts sur la peau de son dos, mais son caractère pudique – contrairement à l'image de sa tenue – repris le dessus et elle n'alla pas plus loin. Elle s'endormi donc près de son torse, sentant ses doigts se déplacer parfois sur sa peau. Après tout, elle pourrait mettre se comportement sur le compte de l'alcool.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps, tous les deux gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la chaleur humaine à côté d'eux. C'est finalement Derek qui sortit entièrement du pays des rêves, et qui se rendit compte le premier de leur situation. Juste devant ses yeux, était posé le visage de Casey, dont le maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues. Un visage encore endormi, un visage extrêmement tentant. Puis il sentit un poids sur sa jambe, et dans sa main. Casey avait enroulé une de ses longues jambes autour d'une des siennes, tandis que sa main s'était frayée un chemin pendant la nuit jusqu'à un de ses seins. Il voulut se dégager avant que sa demi-sœur ne s'aperçoive de leur position. Trop tard. Casey venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et en le voyant lui montra son plus beau sourire avant de refermer les paupières, au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme.

Quelques secondes après, Casey réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé et que Derek était bien à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle chercha à lire une explication dans son regard noisette, et observa la situation. Aucun n'avait bougé depuis leur réveil, et apparemment n'en avait pas l'intention. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, cette fois pour ne plus se lâcher. Derek brisa le silence au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il sans abaisser le regard.

Casey ne comprit pas pour quelle raison il s'excusait. Par déduction, elle saisit que le motif était les mots durs qu'il avait tenu la veille. Déduction faite car il n'avait toujours pas déplacé sa main pour la poser à un endroit plus décent. Quand elle comprit ça, elle enferma loin dans son esprit le fait qu'ils étaient presque frère et sœur, que sa mère accouchait d'un enfant de son père, qu'elle était sensée être mature et responsable, et pleins d'autres choses ennuyantes.

-Elle ne garda qu'une chose à l'esprit. Derek.

-Ce dernier attendait qu'elle réponde ou qu'elle réagisse. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Elle le fit basculer sur le lit, de façon à se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui, et sans attendre plus longtemps écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'abord surpris par ce changement de comportement soudain, il ne réagit pas à son baiser, mais quand elle voulu approfondir, il lui permit l'accès à sa bouche sans faire d'histoire. Ses deux mains étaient à présent posées sur ses mollets et remontaient lentement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Casey avait, à son tour, passé ses doigts sous le T-shirt masculin. En même temps qu'il caressait le velours de ses jambes de danseuse, elle appréciait le béton de ses abdos de hockeyeur.

Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus ils voulaient en découvrir plus. Et plus ils en découvraient, moins ils pouvaient s'arrêter.

-Les enfants ! Je suis rentré ! hurla Georges en claquant la porte d'entrée.

De surprise, Derek fit tomber Casey par terre. Qu'est ce que son père faisait là ? Il se leva du lit, tout en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de la jeune fille toujours par terre. On pouvait y lire de la joie et de la tristesse. La joie d'avoir gouté à ce dont ils rêvaient depuis de longs mois, la tristesse d'être revenu à la réalité. L'ainé Venturi quitta la chambre sans un mot et partit à la recherche de son père.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine, fouillant les placards, un grand sac ouvert sur la table.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh Derek ! Je récupère des affaires pour Nora, elle va devoir rester quelques jours à la maternité et je prends également de la nourriture. Celle qu'on m'a servie hier était infecte, expliqua-t-il tout en mettant un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat dans le sac.

-Et Nora ? Comment elle va ?

-Toujours en salle de travail. La seule fois où j'ai vu un bébé mettre autant de temps à sortir, c'était toi. Tu te rends compte ? Chiant du début à la fin.

Derek ne releva pas la plaisanterie, ce qui inquiéta son père.

-Tout va bien, fils ? Tu es rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?

-Non, non, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. J'ai fait un rêve très étrange seulement. J'aurais d'ailleurs une question a te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Imaginons que Lizzie et Edwin tombe soudainement amoureux, est-ce que vous, toi et Nora, vous les laisseriez sortir ensemble.

Georges laissa tomber la brique de jus de fruit sur le plan de travail et se tourna lentement vers son fils.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait un rêve étrange, tenta de se justifier maladroitement le fils.

Le futur papa d'un quatrième enfant prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Et bien, tout d'abord, ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, ensuite ils sont adultes et vont bientôt quitter la maison, pour aller dans la même université. On ne pourra pas les surveiller toute leur vie. Au bout d'un moment, ce sera à eux de faire des choix.

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Georges ayant pris tout ce qu'il avait à prendre.

-Ca sera un peu bizarre avec un petit frère commun, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, ni à Nora, ni à moi. Et puis, s'ils s'aiment vraiment, il n'y aucune raison de les empêcher d'être ensemble.

Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son sourire. Les parents étaient d'accord pour qu'ils sortent ensemble.

-Mais j'apprécierais qu'ils évitent de faire des cochonneries sous mon toit.

-Evidemment, évidemment… Euh, papa, tu te rappelles que l'on parle d'Edwin et Lizzie ?

-Oui bien sur. De qui d'autres pourrait-on parler ? J'y vais, je vous appelle quand elle sort.

La porte n'était même pas encore fermée que Derek s'élança dans les escaliers, dérapa sur le pas de la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit sans s'annoncer. Il découvrit Casey en pleine séance de démaquillage après avoir passé une tenue qui lui correspondait mieux.

Heureux, il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais trouvé aussi belle et resta sur le pas de la porte pour l'admirer.

-Derek, il faut qu'on parle au sujet de ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était idiot et impulsif, je n'aurais pas du le faire. Mais toi, tu aurais du me repousser également. Cette situation n'est plus vivable et pour le bien de la famille, on devrait arrêter de se voir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nos sentiments changent.

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. D'un pas résolu, il traversa la chambre, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui offrit le plus tendre baiser qu'il n'ait jamais donné. Contrairement au premier, il était pur, agréable, amoureux. Casey le repoussa tout de même.

-Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça. Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Non !

Il lui fit un croche-pied, de telle manière à la faire tomber sur le lit. Avant qu'elle puisse se relever il s'allongea sur elle.

-Tais-toi et savoure…

Et il écrasa de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme, qui fini par faire ce qu'il venait de lui « conseiller », elle répondit à ce baiser avec ardeur. Cette fois, leurs mains restèrent décentes, Derek caressant ses cheveux, Casey s'accrochant à son T-shirt.

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures si une petite voix ensommeillée ne les avait pas dérangés à son tour.

-Smerek… Je veux manger…

Marti se frottait les yeux, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte sur le couple. Derek, pas gêné le moins du monde, se leva, libérant Casey de son poids par la même occasion.

-J'arrive, petite puce. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Des céréales aux pancakes !

-Ah, il va falloir choisir entre les deux.

-C'est quoi le plus facile à préparer ?

-Les pancakes.

-Alors je veux des céréales, déclara Marti malicieusement.

Derek prit un air faussement outré et fit mine d'avoir de grandes difficultés à verser les céréales dans le bol. Casey les rejoint peu de temps après et se servit à manger à son tour, en ignorant le regard insistant de Derek. Assis sur le plan de travail, il observait la jeune fille tout en se demandant comment il allait lui annoncer qu'ils avaient plus ou moins la bénédiction des parents.

Marti finit rapidement son bol, et pour éviter de le laver, partit en courant et en rigolant jusqu'à sa chambre. Casey soupira et pris les deux bols. Pour atteindre l'évier, elle dut passer devant Derek, qui en posant soudainement ses pieds sur la table, la coinça entre ses jambes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai parlé à mon père.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Disons que je lui ai demandé très subtilement ce qu'il penserait du fait qu'il y ait un autre couple dans la maison.

Casey ne dit rien, attendant avec appréhension la réponse.

-Il a plus ou moins dit que c'était ok. Du moins tant que ce qui a failli se produire ce matin, disons…, chercha-t-il ses mots. Ben, ne se produise pas dans cette maison !

Casey, entièrement rouge cette fois, ne répondit rien. Elle devait assimiler toutes les informations. Elle posa les bols sur la table, bouscula Derek pour passer et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Elle, qui était persuadé que jamais son premier véritable amour ne pourrait aboutir, était entièrement chamboulée. Elle s'était fait une raison, elle ne pourrait pas passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle ne pourrait pas se serrer dans ses bras, elle ne pourrait pas l'emb…

-Je t'aime.

Derek venait de la couper dans ses pensées. Finalement, si. Elle pourrait. Et pas question de s'en priver.

Elle se retourna, sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec avidité. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il dut passer ses mains sur ses fesses pour la soutenir. Mais ils s'en foutaient, ils avaient le droit, ils ne détruiraient pas leur famille.

Ils s'aimaient. Elle le savait. Il lui avait dit.

-Dites, vous pensez que je pourrais choisir la nouvelle poupée, au magasin ? demanda la petite voix habituelle derrière eux.

_...Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Ou pas !_

* * *

Voili voilou ! Personnellement, j'adore Marti et j'espère l'avoir bien rendue.


End file.
